Ichigo King of Hollows
by DarthNiche
Summary: Bleach AU... Ichigo is a hollow who gets recruited by Souske Aizen, ichigo gets the thing he's wanted for as long as he could remember, a companion.
1. Recruitment and New Found Love

A/N: Hey this is a fanfic that I'm going to be writing at the same time as my IchiNel fanfic hope you like it. I'm sorry if you guys think that the romance is a little rushed in this but if you think about it hollows are more instinct based creatures to Ichigo and Harribel would be accustomed to spontaneously becoming each other's mate and not going on dates or anything like in the world of the living.

*WARNING* this chapter contains a lemon scene

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...

**Chapter 1:**  
><em>Recruitment and New Found Love<em>

One day in a mountainous terrain in Hueco Mundo, there sat a Vasto Lorde who had the appearance of some sort of devil, he sat in a cave alone, no one knew of his deepest desire a companion, not a companion in the case of a friend.

He wanted a queen.

But alas he could never find a female Vasto Lorde in all of his time as the 'king' of Hueco Mundo as everyone called him.

He had power, followers, he controlled a whole dimension but he didn't care, what's the point in having it all if you feel so empty... So incomplete... He knew of the saying it's lonely at the top but he never took it too literal until recently when he learned how true the statement was.

This Vasto Lorde's name was Ichigo, and today is the day he would change his life, for the worst in some peoples opinion but for the better in his.

It all started when he was approached by a shinigami by the name of Souske Aizen.

Flashback

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting in his cave when he felt three approaching reiatsu signatures, he quickly got out of his cave and met three shinigami.

Ichigo growled at them and said "I'm not going to join you Souske Aizen..."

The man named Souske appeared shocked for only a moment and he said "ahh you knew we were coming Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo growled again and said "did you not think I would know what was happening in my very own home? Or that I would miss that monstrosity of a building on the other side of the sands?"

Aizen chuckled and said "oh but I have an offer that you couldn't refuse Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Ichigo tilted his head and asked "and that would be?"

Aizen chuckled "peeked your interests I see? Well if you would like to know I can give you power, power beyond your wildest dream." Said Aizen

Ichigo looked at him in the eyes and said "I don't need any more power Souske, nor do I wish for more."

Aizen was shocked for a moment but said "I had a feeling you would say that, that is why I shall make you the king of Hueco Mundo when my plans are complete."

It was Ichigo's turn to chuckle and he said "oh I don't wish for that either, I've had more than enough time to be the 'king' and I find it to be rather... Lonely."

Aizen smirked because Ichigo unintentionally gave away his hearts desire to him. "So you seek companionship, I could offer you that as well, just join my army and let me turn you into an arrancar Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was shocked this was the opportunity he has been waiting for, to fill the void in his life, how could he turn it down? He kept his eyes on Souske before saying "very well Souske, I will join you and your... Army."

Aizen smirked again and said "good, now if you would please follow us to Las Noches."

Ichigo nodded and they disappeared. To have Ichigo enter his transformation.

Flashback end

Ichigo awoke in a dark room, he felt his face and found he only had a piece of his mask on the top right corner of his skull and it had a horn like his old mask. He also found a large black cleaver-sword wrapped in bandages and grabbed it.

He stood up and found a pair of clothes, he put them on, it was a pair of standard arrancar boots, white hakama pants with a blood red obi and a white jacket that was long in the back, went down to all the way to his ankles, it had a semi-deep neck that exposed his hollow hole in the center of his chest and it had a popped up collar. (Looks like his bankai coat but white and has a popped up collar and deeper neckline.)

He quickly put it on and once he was done there was a knock at his door, he opened the door to see an arrancar that seemed similar to what people call in the human world an 'emo'

Before Ichigo could say anything he said "my name is Ulquiorra and Aizen-sama has requested your attendance in the espada meeting. Follow me."

Ichigo nodded and followed him, they walked in silence until they arrived at a set of doors which they entered and inside was a large table with 11 chairs.

There were multiple seats already filled, Ichigo sat at one near the end of the table.

After a few minutes almost all of the seats were full. Ichigo was sitting there bored until he sensed a reiatsu that felt 'surreal?' He wasn't sure what exactly it was that it felt but it felt wonderful like he wanted to be surrounded by it and the doors soon opened and Ichigo's jaw almost dropped, it was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and he could only see the top half of her face but it was beautiful.

If you used words to describe here those words would most likely be 'beautiful, blond, tanned, mysterious, goddess.'

She entered the room and sat across from Ichigo, she crossed her arms underneath her well endowed chest and had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Ichigo studied her for a few more minutes until the doors were flung open and a tall man with a large axe like weapon barged in with an angry look on his face and a large shit eating grin.

He was the last to arrive and saw that there were no empty seats so he walked up to the tanned goddess and said in a voice laced with venom "move."

The tanned goddess payed no attention to him so he said again "I said move bitch!"

She once again said nothing but Ichigo spoke for her "I believe that is no way to talk to a woman so if I were you I would think about what you were about to say, and don't say it."

The tall man looked at Ichigo and said "who the fuck are you telling me how I should talk to the bitch."

He was instantly smothered in a aura filled with despair and anger, Ichigo releases his reiatsu and instantly mad it hard to breathe I the room, he continued to increase it until the tall man was brought to his knees.

Ichigo stood from his chair and said "I believe I said to watch what you call that woman."

The tall man looked at him with a spite filled glare but said nothing. Ichigo brought his resealed his reiatsu and the room was filled with sighs of relief.

Ichigo didn't notice but he was being stared at with eyes filled of astonishment, hate, jealousy and one of gratitude.

Ichigo couldn't see it but under the tanned skin goddess' collar she was giving him a small smile.

Inside of her mind she was thinking 'that reiatsu, I don't know why but I feel like I just want to be wrapped up around it, it was so... Nice' she was brought out of her musings by a pair of doors in the other side of the room opening.

Souske Aizen stepped out of the doors and all of the arrancar present except Ichigo stood.

When a dark skinned man saw this he said "your should stand for Aizen-sama, you disrespectful lit..."

He was cut off by Aizen saying "it's quite fine Zommari, quite fine indeed."

Ichigo scoffed and said "Souske." As his greeting.

Almost everyone in the room had there eyes opened in shock from him saying his name so familiarly.

Aizen merely chuckled and said "I take it you're enjoying yourself thus far Kurosaki?"

If possible everyone in the room had their eyes open even more until a very large ogre-man spoke up and said, he turned to Ichigo and said "y-you're Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked at him and said "and if I am?"

The large man shook his head fast and quickly said "n-nothing I was surprised that you joined Aizen-sama."

Ichigo looked at Aizen and chuckled "let's say he made me an offer I didn't want to refuse."

Aizen didn't respond and said "well my dear espada I would like you to meet your new comrade, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What ranks he gonna be?" Asked the tall man from earlier .

Well I believe you felt his reiatsu earlier and you would easily be able to tell that it was greater than that of Starrk's."

"So that beats gonna be the new Primera!" The tall man once again yelled in anger.

Aizen looked at him and said "yes Nnoitora, everyone will move down a rank and Yammy will be moved to the privaron espada."

The ogre-like man grumbled and was dismissed, the tall man Nnoitora quickly took his seat once he left.

Aizen turned to Ichigo and said "Ichigo now that you are an espada I will give you your ranking tattoo, where would you like it?"

Ichigo shrugged and said "umm my right shoulder I guess." Ichigo quickly took off his coat and missed the tanned goddess gawking at him.

'He has incredible reiatsu and he looks like that!' The goddess thought to herself and she noticed something and for the first time in the meeting spoke.

"Kurosaki, where is your mask fragment." She spoke

Ichigo looked at her and said "you can call me Ichigo." He stopped to think for a moment and said "oh yeah my mask fragment, it got in the way when I was putting my jacket on so I just dispersed it."

She widened her eyes but nodded her head and said "I see."

Aizen approached Ichigo and placed his palm on his right shoulder, his palm started to glow and Ichigo felt a burning sensation and when Aizen removed his pal there was a gothic number one. Once that happened Ichigo noticed that placed in everyone's skin started to glow a purple color as well.

After Ichigo put his coat back on Aizen said "all of your numbers have changed due to me ranking Ichigo. Now then, Ichigo since you are now an espada, each of them have a aspect of death, so please try to think of one preferably the way you would want to die."

Ichigo stopped for a moment and appeared to be in deep thought for all about 10 seconds before he said "protection."

Aizen looked at him and said "could you please elaborate on that?"

Ichigo nodded "certainly. If I were to die, I would want to die while protecting plain and simple."

Once again Ichigo could not see the small smile that the goddess gave him due to her collar.

Aizen nodded and said "very well, I believe it's time for your comrades to introduce themselves to you."

(Espada introduce themselves with new numbers, don't really feel like righting this so if you don't know the espada numbers look it up and add one to all their numbers.)

Ichigo didn't pay attention to Antofagasta the names much until the name he was waiting for was finally spoke "Tier Harribel."

After a little more talking which Ichigo payed little attention to Aizen said "Harribel would you please do me a favor and show the new Primera around Las Noches."

Harribel nodded a little too eagerly and said "certainly Aizen-sama."

Everyone left the room except for tier and Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her and said "um hi Harribel."

She looked at him and said "Tier."

Ichigo tilted his hair and said "umm what?"

She kept eye contact though under her collar she was blushing and said "you said I could call you Ichigo so you can call me Tier."

Ichigo nodded and said "oh, okay."

She nodded and said "shall we go now Ichigo?"

He nodded and they both left the room and after walking for a little while Harribel looked at Ichigo and said "thank you."

Ichigo only looked at her with a confused expression and said "thanks for what?"

"For shutting up that sexist pig earlier." She replied.

Ichigo laughed and said "oh it's no problem, if I didn't do it then I would of done it later."

She nodded her head and they continued walking and she asked him a question that she filed away for later at the meeting.

"What was it that Aizen offered you to join him?" She asked

Ichigo sighed and said "well it's a long story but I'll summarize it by saying that I uses to be the so called 'king' and all of my years I just couldn't find a companion no matter how hard I looked, and that's what Souske offered me."

Harribel looked at him and said "companion?"

Ichigo chuckled a little and said "well I searched all of Hueco Mundo and not once could I find a... 'Mate...'" He said in a tone of disinterest.

Harribel looked at him again and said "why do you say it like that?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair "because I'd think that I would consider then something more than a piece of meat for sex."

She smiled again under her collar and once again added another list to the con list of him.

Ichigo turned to look at her and said "why did you join Souske?"

The tanned goddess looked at the ground and said "he offered me more power to protect my fraccion. And I accepted."

Ichigo smiled and said "well that's a hell of a reason to join him... What's your aspect of death? If it isn't too personal."

Harribel looked up at him and once again gave him a smile and said "my aspect of death is sacrifice."

Ichigo looked at her and also gave her a smile but his could be seen and said "why did you pick sacrifice

She kept looking in his eyes and said "because if I were to die, I would want to die sacrificing myself for my friends safety."

Ichigo once again smiled at her and said "I like that, it's like my aspect."

She nodded and the continued the tour while making small talk and Ichigo asked her "is there anywhere that I could possibly train right now?"

Harribel thought for a moment and said "well espada with the number 5 or higher cannot release within las Noches so if you really wanted to train you would do it far from here, I could show you a safe distance if you'd like."

Ichigo looked at her for a second and smiled "sure I'd like that. But um what do you mean release?"

She giggled a little and said "I'll teach you when we get there but I have to notify my fraccion, you can come if you'd like."

Ichigo laughed and said "well I'd be lost in this damn place if I didn't follow you." This also made Harribel giggle and she added another thing to the pro lost of him.

The walked a short distance and arrived at a large yellow building, when they entered and they were standing in the middle of a large room where there were three more woman, two of them were bickering and the other one was sitting there with a passive look on her fave and covering her mouth.

When they heard the door open and they all rushed to Harribel and said "Harribel-sama, welcome back."

She looked at them all and greeted them in return "girls, I only stopped in to tell you that I'm going to be going out to train with the Primera."

An arrancar with a horn in her head spoke up "ha so the lazy ass Starrk finally decided to get off of his ass and train"

Harribel shook her head and said "no Starrk is no longer the Primera."

All three of the girls widened their eyes "there's a new Primera?!" The horned one spoke again.

Harribel nodded and pointed the Ichigo "this is the new Primera, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo waved and said "um his you must be apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-sun."

They all nodded and the horned one once again spoke "how to hell do you know our names?"

Ichigo chuckled and said "Tier has spoken highly of you all."

Tier blushed at Ichigo calling her tier in front of her fraccion and smiled at the fact that she remembered what she said about her girls.

The horned one nodded and they bid their farewells to the two and they left Harribel's palace.

Inside of her palace the three arrancar started to converse. "Well well did you guys notice Harribel-sama's attitude towards the new Primera." Sung-sun said

Mila Rose nodded "I know and she actually spoke to him, more than I think she's even spoke to us if she managed to describe is to the point where he could tell us who is who."

They continued conversing about Harribel and Ichigo for a while longer.

Ichigo an Harribel traveled far outside of Las Noches and landed on a part of the endless desert.

After they situated themselves Ichigo looked a Harribel and said "so what did you mean when you were telling me about a release?"

Harribel giggled at his eagerness and said "all arrancar consti a release, well all have a zanpakuto which I we seal or hollow powers in so if we want to release you just say your release command."

Ichigo got a little confused for a moment and said "what's the command?"

Harribel once again giggled and said "you have to look into your own soul and it will give you the answer."

Ichigo nodded and pulled the cleaver like Zanpakuto from his back and held it vertically in front of him and closed his eyes for a few minutes and searched his soul.

Once Ichigo found it he opened his eyes and they glowed blue for a moment before he whispered "infundir miedo emperador oscuro." (Google translate for: instill fear dark emperor don't hate me if it isn't accurate.)

Harribel saw Ichigo whisper it but she heard it and it sounded like his whispered it right in her ear, Ichigo was then absorbed in a violent swirl of completely black reiatsu.

The raw power instantly forced Harribel to the ground. 'This power... Oh my god I love it just being near him feel invigorating just being near him...' Harribel blushed at the thoughts she was thinking.

The reiatsu that engulfed Ichigo disappeared and it revealed Ichigo in a demonic appearance. (One he fought Ulquiorra with) and he was wielding an all black sword with a chain on the end (Tensa Zangetsu) Ichigo saw that Harribel was on the ground so he went over to her and offered her a hand.

Harribel took his hand and Ichigo unconsciously let his reiatsu flow into Harribel through her hand and she had to bight her lip to keep back a moan.

Once they released each others hand Ichigo looked at Harribel and said "stand back I was speaking to my Zanpakuto and he was telling me about an ability that I want to try and it's gonna be a big one."

Harribel nodded and stood back. And she watched Ichigo slice his palm and started to charge a cero, the cero was all black and Ichigo quickly whispered "gran rey cero oscuras."

A giant black beam shot out of Ichigo's palm going as far as the eye could follow destroying everything in its path, is dissolved after a few moments to show the absolutely destroyed terrain.

Harribel gasped and looked at the samadhi in awe. Ichigo stared at it for a few moments himself and then. He dropped his released state, he had his mask fragment back on and Harribel watch him make it vanish.

She quickly spoke up "Ichigo could you possibly teach my of to remove my mask fragment?"

Ichigo looked at her for a second and said "oh yeah, sure. All you have to do it focus on the reiatsu on your mask and try to seal it off into your body and you mask should fade."

She nodded and quickly unzipped her jacket to reveal her mask fragment that made Ichigo blush and stare at her admiring her beauty, Harribel focused in the reiatsu and made her mask recede, it disappeared and left behind a blushing Ichigo due to the view of her breasts. She put a hand up to her face and smiled.

"It worked." She said simply and saw Ichigo staring at her and she realized what he was staring at and quickly also blushed before zipping her jacket.

"Sh-should we return to Las Noches Tier?" Ichigo asked in a timid voice.

Harribel nodded and they left with shunpo.

Once try arrived at las Noches Harribel showed Ichigo to his 'palace' which happened to be not far from hers at all.

Ichigo retire to go to sleep and Harribel went to her own palace where her fraccion were all talking amongst themselves.

Once she entered she heard their conversation.

"What makes you think he'd want a washboard like you when he could have someone with these." Mila Rose said while shaking her rather impressive bust.

Sung-sun then spoke saying "maybe he would rather have an elegant woman like me rather than both of you with your rather barbaric nature."

Once they noticed Harribel's presence apacci spoke "Harribel-sama will solve this!"

"Solve what?" She asked in a confused tone.

Apacci tilted her head and said "Kurosaki-sama of course, you didn't here that all female arrancars in Las Noches that would want him as a companion were to enter a contest and the winner get him!"

Harribel paled but you couldn't tell due to her tanned skin and she quickly left the room saying I'll be back girls.

Once she left the room they all grinned and apacci spoke "what do you know? It worked!"

They all started to laugh triumphantly at the success of their plan.

Harribel rushed to Ichigo's room and once she arrived at his door she knocked quietly and waited for hi to open it.

After about a minute he opened it and smiled "Tier, what do you need?"

She looked at the ground awkwardly and said "could we talk for a moment, if it's no trouble to you?"

He opened the door wider and moved to the side and motioned her inside. Harribel quickly sat on the couch and started to fidget nervously and Ichigo walked up to the couch and sat next to her.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Ichigo asked. He was curious because he never expected Harribel to be the type to get nervous about anything.

She looked him in the eyes and said "this May seem a little sudden but I have to ask you this now."

Ichigo nodded telling her to go on, he was genuinely curious at what it was she would ask him by now.

She squirmed a little under his state and said "well when we talked earlier about why you joined Aizen-sama got me thing that maybe... I could be your..." She suddenly found the ground very interesting and quickly mumbled something under her breathe but Ichigo couldn't hear it so he asked her to repeat that.

Harribel looked up and met his gave and started to unzip her jack and leaned forward and kissed Ichigo, he returned at kiss and after a little while he started to lick her lips to ask for entrance which she eagerly granted, they started to fight for dominance and after a little while Ichigo won, they continued kissing for a little bit until they reluctantly pulled away for air and rested their foreheads against eachother.

Harribel looked into his eyes and said "mate I want to be your mate."

Ichigo didn't respond instead he smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I was really hoping that you'd ask me that Tier."

She smiled back and said "I had to do it know before the thing that Competition Aizen was going to have with the female arrancar."

Ichigo tilted his head and said "Aizen wasn't going to have a competition with female arrancars for me, what are you talking about?"

Tier paled for a second and gritted her teeth and said "excuse me for one minute Ichigo I have something rather important to deal with."

Ichigo nodded and said "hurry back... Well that's if you wanna come back, you don't have to."

She looked back at him and said "of course I will." She about to leave when Ichigo stopped her by calling her name.

"Tier, your jacket..." Ichigo told her while blushing at the view of her bare chest.

She nodded, zipped up her jacket and left with sonido. Tier got to her palace door and opened it quickly and quickly used sonido to get to her fraccion.

They all got terribly scared when they saw her anger because Harribel only got angry at them very little times.

"Ha-ha-Harribel-sama!" Try said in unison while bowing to her.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she exclaimed "want to tell me why you lied to me girls?!"

The gulped and sung-sun quickly stated "we felt as though you needed a friendly push towards Kurosaki-sama."

She gritted her teeth and said "friendly push!? I'll show you a friendly push. She quickly got up and grabbed the three of them by the collar of their shirts and moved to her balcony, she put them on the edge and said "any last words before I have you your 'friendly push' girls?"

Sung-sun nodded her head and said "how did it go Harribel-sama?"

Harribel smiled under her collar and said "a hell of a lot better the. Your friendly push is gonna be!" She quickly spun all three of them over her head by the collars of their shirts and let them go, they sailed all the way across las Noches out of her sight.

Harribel dusted her hand and smiled while saying "time to get back to Ichigo." She quickly got to the door and used shunpo to rush to Ichigo's room.

Once she arrived she knocked on the door which Ichigo quickly answered, she opened up her jacket and gave him a small peck on the lips which he eagerly returned.

Once they moved back to the couch Ichigo said "I made some tea if you'd like it."

She smiled at him and took a cup of tea and started to drink it.

"So what was that business that you had to deal with?" He asked her.

Harribel smiled at him and said "oh it was nothing important why do you ask?"

Ichigo smirked and said "I wanted to know if it had anything to do with your fraccion flying past my balcony yelling 'we're sorry harribel-sama!' And went flying past my."

Harribel giggled and said "oh it was nothing important." She was trying to fight the hard blush she had but was unsuccessful.

Ichigo looked at Harribel and saw she was done with her tea and went to grab it from her hand and said "do you want some more tea?"

She shook her head and said "no, thank you."

Ichigo nodded and put the cup on the coffee table (or is it a tea table?) in front of then. He looked back at Harribel and said "so what do you want to do?"

Harribel blushed and smiled while saying "we could pick up where we left off if you want."

Ichigo only nodded and Harribel eagerly dove to him and knocked him over while she landed on top of him.

She just realized that he was only wearing half of his jacket because of his resurreccion and could feel his well defined chest pressing against her exposed chest.

Ichigo put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him to feel the warmth of their embrace, he inhaled her scent and said "you smell, nice."

Harribel blushed and said "thank you." While she wound her arms around Ichigo's neck and after pressed her lips against his and started a passionate round of kissing.

After a few minutes that pulled apart and their lips were connected by a line of saliva, they were both breathing shallow breaths and staring into each others eyes.

Harribel took her forehead off of Ichigo's and sat up so she was sitting in him and started to take off her jacket but was stopped by Ichigo who quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

Ichigo smiled at her and said "we don't have to do this if you don't want to tier."

Tier shook her head and said "no Ichigo I want to do this." Ichigo took his hand off of her shoulder and he sat up a little bit and took off his jacket as well.

They both sat there for a few moments, Harribel straddling Ichigo and Ichigo propping himself up with his elbows, they were both staring at each other's chests for a few moments until Ichigo brought one of his hands up towards Harribel's left breast. Ichigo looked at her with a look that was asking for permission, she nodded and Ichigo continued.

Ichigo grabbed Tier's left breast and softly squeezed it which resulted in a moan from her. Ichigo then carefully moved his hand over her erect nipple and brushed his fingers around it. That action brought out a louder moan from tier. Ichigo then moved his finger closer to the center of her nipped, Ichigo pinched her nipple slightly which made her moan louder than before.

Ichigo brought his face closer to her breast and when he was close enough for her to feel his breath on it she shuddered at the intense feeling. Ichigo latched his lips onto her breast and started to carefully suckle it while massaging the other one. These actions where getting intense moans from Tier who has dug her hands into Ichigo's orange locks.

After a few for minutes Ichigo switched breasts and started giving the other one that same amount of attention. Tier couldn't contain her moans from the sheer amount of pleasure.

Ichigo suddenly let go of her breasts completely and looked at tier and kissed her. The wrapped her arms around his neck and Ichigo moved his hands to her firm rear and picked her up, he started to walk to his bedroom and when he got to the door instead of putting her down to open it Ichigo lifted his foot up and literally kicked it down surprising Harribel.

They got to his bed and Ichigo quickly threw Harribel onto it and crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her.

After a few minutes Ichigo broke the kiss and moved to stand up and he grabbed the waist of her pants, he untied the obi and pulled them off quickly.

Ichigo once again looked at Harribel for permission. She nodded and Ichigo moved his head to her core, he planted soft kisses on her inner thigh until he arrived at her heated sex. Ichigo quickly licked it causing Harribel to gasp and then moan, Ichigo liking the reaction he got started to like her folds. After a few laps he gently bit her clitoris which caused her to moan loudly, Ichigo decided it was time to stick his tongue inside of her, he penetrated Teir with his tongue causing her to continue moaning.

Harribel dug her hands into Ichigo's hair and clung on like her life depended on it as Ichigo's tongue entered and exited her, after a few minutes she felt pure bliss as she had her first orgasm of the night. Ichigo eagerly lapped up her juices and when he finished Harribel stood up.

Harribel quickly took Ichigo's pants off and gasped when she saw the size if his hardened member. After a moment she pushed him in the bed and kneeled in front oh him. Harribel spit a little bit on Ichigo's hardened member and stroked it to spread it and once her saliva was all over his member she clamped her large bust around him and started to move them up and down.

She kept her mouth on the head of his member and continued to stroke him. She kept stoking him and listening to his groans.

"Fuck Tier I'm gonna!" Ichigo didn't get to finish, he only groaned in pure ecstasy why he let it out in Teir's mouth. Once he finished the swalled his seed and smiled at him.

Ichigo leaned forward and gave her a small kiss before she climbed back on the bed. Ichigo climbed on top of her and positioned his member outside of her entrance and looked at her for the go signal.

Harribel nodded to Ichigo as she felt him start to slide him member into slowly so he wouldn't hurt her too much. Once he got to the point were it started to hurt she screamed in a mix of pain and ecstasy and a tear fell down her check.

Ichigo saw the tear and quickly wiped it away and when her looked at him he gave her a apologetic smile and kissed her. Once Ichigo got himself all the was inside he was pushed up against the entrance of her womb.

Ichigo waited for her to adjust and once she smiled and nodded Ichigo pulled out slowly and pushed it back in. He continued at a slow pace for a little bit just enjoying the tightness and Harribel's moans until she moaned out "faster!" Ichigo quickly responded but going in and out faster and harder. Ichigo leaned down and started to kiss Harribel, he could feel the moans in her throat and she could feel the growls and grunts in his.

Ichigo continuously picked up the pace going harder and faster at Harribel's request. Both of them sensing that they were almost done decided to mark eachother as their mates. They both bit each other on the side of the neck and poured their reiatsu into them leaving a small amount of it on the other for others to sense to know that they already had a mate.

After a few more quick thrusts from Ichigo Harribel managed to get out through her moans "ICHI-ICHIGO!" Ichigo also moaned Teir's name and Harribel felt her orgasm coming, her walls tightened around Ichigo's member which led to Ichigo's orgasm, milking him dry, Ichigo pumped in and out of her more to prolong her orgasm. Once they were both done Ichigo pulled out of her and fell to her side.

Harribel turned to face him and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her allowing her to snuggle close to him. They kissed each other one last time before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Just another day in Las Noches

**A/N:** Hey guys, chapter two of my story I know that this one is a lot shorter than the first one it's because I couldn't really think of what to write, I had the idea but I just couldn't make it long enough. Also I'm going to be adding and Ichigo x Yoruichi Fanfic soon too so yeah. Read and review this if you like it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

**Chapter 2**  
><em>Just another day in Las Noches<em>

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke in a rather comfortable bed and there was something warm in his arms. When he opened his eyes he was met with a sea of blond hair. He quickly inhaled her scent and smiled remembering the events that took place the night before.

After a few minutes he felt stirring in his arms and smiled when Tier looked up into his eyes, he slowly leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled at him and he returned the smile and said "morning."

She kissed him again and said "morning." They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes and they heard a knock at the door. Ichigo got up and said "wait here I'll get your clothes.

Harribel nodded and watched him leaves the room. She wanted to try something to she sensed his reiatsu and noticed that she could sensed her own embedded within it. She smiled to herself and Ichigo soon came back with her clothes and he was wearing his hakama pants.

The knocking continued and Ichigo sighed "I'll go get it." Ichigo moved into his main room and to the door. He opened it and was greeted by Harribel's three fraccion.

Ichigo yawned "good morning?" Apacci got close to his face and said "is Harribel-sama here? She wasn't at her palace last night."

Ichigo sighed and said "can you not sense her reiatsu for yourself?"

All three of then blushed and then he sung-sun started to sense the reiatsu near her and gasped.  
>The other two turned to here and said "what's wrong sung-sun?"<p>

Sung-sun pouting to him grinning behind her sleeve and in an amused tone she said "sense our primera's reiatsu, notice anything new?"

Both woman sensed it and gasped as well before they too grinned "I guess that means Harribel-sama is here then?" Apacci asked.

Before Ichigo could answer Harribel came out of his bedroom an said "yes I am girls did you need me?"

They turned to look at her and Apacci said "no Harribel-sama we just couldn't find you is all."

Harribel shook her head and said "if that is all you can leave now." They all bowed and left. Harribel looked at Ichigo and started to walk toward him. She pulled her collar down when she got close enough and she pecked him on the lips.

Ichigo grabbed her hands and kissed her again. And said "what should we do now?"

Tier had a look of deep thought and said "we could just walk around Las Noches until we find something to do, I never did finish that tour."

Ichigo smiled and said "sure thing." He opened the door and motioned for her to exit first which she did and he followed soon after.

They were walking for a little while and they felt an irritating reiatsu heading toward them.

"Nnoitora..." Harribel said in a tone of distaste.

Once he appeared down the hallway and saw Harribel he started to head toward her and said "hey birch fight me!"

Harribel didn't acknowledge him ad it got him even more pissed and he yelled "you little bitch I said fight me!" She again didn't acknowledge him so he grabbed his axe off of his back and tree it at her.

It was about to hit her until a hand grabbed it. Nnoitora shuddered a little and Ichigo was standing across from him holding his weapon in one hand like it was paper. He looked at him an said "what did I tell you about how to speak to woman?"

Nnoitora laughed and said "what's that matter birch going to have your guard dog fight your battles? Typical of a bi.."

Nnoitora was cut off by Ichigo shattering the blades on his axe heaving just a stick connected to a chain. Ichigo the. Used sonido and appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut and whispered "I warned you."

Nnoitora fell to the ground unconscious with a stick attached to a chain next to him.

Ichigo was looking at him in disgust and pity until he heard Harribel giggling he turned to her and turned his head in questioning. She looked at him and said "serves him right."

Ichigo laughed and they walked over his unconscious form and kept walking for a little while until Ulquiorra retrieved them for an espada meeting.

They arrived and sat next to each other. Like yesterday Nnoitora arrived late but the only difference was he didn't even look in Harribel's direction and he had only a stick on his back.

"What the fuck happened to your fucking axe thing Nnoitora?" Grimmjow asked him.

The only response was a shudder from Nnoitora and Ichigo and Harribel quietly chuckling. Grimmjow put two and two together as started laughing too "Kurosaki kicked your ass didn't he! Ha that's great!"

Nnoitora growled at him and said "watch yourself or else I'll kill you septima."

Grimmjow kept laughing and said "kill me with what?" That comment and Nnoitora reaction sent the room into silent chuckles.

A few minutes later Grimmjow noticed something was up with a certain two peoples reiatsu and grinned while saying "hey Kurosaki what's up with your reiatsu? It feels differant. Don't you guys think?"

Only a few people bothered to check and they looked at both Ichigo and Harribel . Grimmjow just grinned and said "you work fast Kurosaki, gotta admire that."

Ichigo growled and said "yeah whatever."

Before grimmjow could say anything Aizen entered to room and like yesterday everyone but Ichigo stood up to greet him. Once they all sat back down Ichigo and Harribel held hands under the table.

About half way through the meeting Aizen turned to Ichigo. "Certainly our new Primera will be willing to show is his power?" He said in a smooth voice.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and said "ummm sure I guess." Harribel gave his jeans a reassuring squeeze and he returned the squeeze as nodded his head.

After 10 minutes of traveling, they arrived at the place Ichigo and Tier traveled to the day before.

"What the fuck happened to this place? It looks like a fucking atom bomb went off!" Grimmjow yelled

Ichigo looked at him and said "the damage was caused by a combination of my release and a cero.

Grimmjow paled and was gaping like a fish and managed to stutter out "oh"

"If you would please begin Ichigo." Aizen said in a smooth voice.

Ichigo nodded and pulled his cleaver like blade from his back and held it horizontal in front of him and like yesterday he whispered "infundir miedo emperador oscuro."

Everyone felt as if he whispered it behind their ears and it sent shivers down Teir's spine.

Once Ichigo erupted with Reiatsu almost everyone was forced to their knees. The only people who were still standing was Aizen Starrk and Harribel. Sarrk and Aizen were barely standing but Harribel was standing perfectly fine.

'Hmm it must be because we mixes out reiatsu yesterday that it can't harm me.' Was to conclusion Harribel came to.

Once the explosion does there were a collection gasps at Ichigo's new form.

Ichigo looked at them and said "you might want to stand back a little."  
>They all nodded and used sonido to get away.<p>

Ichigo started to charge a giant put black cero in his horns and again like yesterday whispered "Gran Rey Cero Oscuras."

Once Ichigo released the cero all anyone could see was an absolute wave of darkness. And most people  
>instantly got the thought. 'Im not going to get this guy pissed.'<p>

Ichigo dropped his release and started to walk toward the group. Once he got there he scratched the back of his head and said "only problem with it is that it rips my jacket everytime I use it.."

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the widened eyes and the other set of eyes that was only roaming over his body.

Aizen chuckled a little and said "I don't think there's much I can do for that besides send someone over with extra robes for you." Ichigo nodded and Aizen dismissed the meeting.

Once everyone got back to Las Noches Ichigo and Tier went to Tier's palace they sat down on the couch.

Once Harribel sat on the couch next to Ichigo and slightly leaned her head on his shoulder Ichigo noticed the lack of 3 bickering 'fools'

"Tier, where are your fraccion?" Ichigo asked voicing his observation

Harribel started to look Around the room and couldn't see them so she shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure."

Harribel looked at Ichigo and he looked at her and quickly Ichigo pulled her collar down and gave her a kiss.

This took tier by surprise but was far from a bad thing. Tier leaned back on his shoulder and they interlocked fingers and just sat there in a comfortable silence.

They sat there for all of five minutes, once they heard yelling and bickering outside in the hall the both sighed.

"Shut up you dumb cow!"Apacci yelled when they opened the door. Once they noticed Harribel and Ichigo they stopped talking and gave them small grins.

"Hello Harribel-sama." Sung-sun said.

Harribel nodded and said "where were you girls? We couldn't find you."

Apacci answered "we were outside Las Noches trying to track down that massive reiatsu and see what the heel it was."

Ichigo chuckled and a tick mark appeared on apacci's forehead and she yelled "What the hell's so funny!"

Ichigo continued chuckling and shook his head "I'm sorry that was me. I was showing everyone my release."

Apacci stopped and her mouth only formed a small 'o' and only opened and closed her mouth.

Ichigo looked down at his tattered robes and said "yeah and it tears my jacket every time I use the dam thing... I'm going to go and change see you guys later."

Ichigo got up and before he left he pulled down Harribel's collar and gave her a short kiss. Ichigo left leaving behind a blushing Harribel and three woman with their jaws to the floor.

Harribel's fraccion started stuttering at the random display of affection while pointing at tier who had a happy look on her face.

Sung-sun was the first to recover and said "what happened to your mask Harribel-sama?"

Tier looked as if she didn't even hear the question for a few minutes then looked at her fraccion and said "oh Ichigo found technique to make the mask recede and he taught it to me."

By the time she explained the other two woman snapped out of their stupor and nodded. Mila Rose started to grin and said "Harribel-sama does this mean that we shouldn't wait up for you anymore at night?"

Harribel blushed but they couldn't see it because her collar was in the way but she just decided to ignore the question and just let her fraccion laugh at her.

Sung-sun in the midst of her giggling fit asked "so I guess that our friendly push worked Harribel-sama?"

They were about to start conversing when the main door was blasted open by a bala.

"Is this the whore house?!" A figure yelled from within the smoke. Once he got closer the woman could make out the silhouette of the figure. He was an extremely tall man with a spoon like collar and a large axe on his back.

All three woman just sighed because they knew exactly who it was and Harribel stood up and said "what is it you want Nnoitora?"

Nnoitora laughed and said "Isn't it obvious I'm here to kill you and take your rank! And when I'm done with you I'll go after your little guard dog and I'll be the Primera because I am the strongest!"

Harribel chuckled and said "you can't even kill me, what makes you think you could possibly hurt Ichigo? Didn't he teach you a lesson this morning when he broke that axe of yours?"

Nnoitora laughed and shouted "I'm going to kill you quickly though so be ready... Pray Santa Teresa!"

There was a small explosion which destroyed a part of Harribel's palace. When the smoke cleared it revealed a 4 armed Nnoitora witch vicious looking scythes in each arm and a crescent moon on his head.

Nnoitora looked at Harribel and said "I hope you're ready for this you bitch!" Nnoitora stuck his youngish out and started charging a yellow cero.

After a minute he launched it and Harribel easily smacked it away, it only left a burn on her hand. Nnoitora continued to fire ceros at her and she continued to slap then away with little trouble.

Nnoitora grunted and said "try and stop this bitch!" Nnoitora bit his tongue and started to charge a gigantic yellow ball.

Before Nnoitora launched it Harribel yelled "girls leave!" They nodded and used shunpo to get out trough what used to be a roof.

Nnoitora finished charging the ball of energy and quickly said "Gran Rey Cero!" A giant cero was heading straight for Harribel and she was about to take out her sword to deflect it when a white clad figure used shunpo to appear right in front of her. She saw the orange hair and smiled.

Ichigo appeared right in front of the Gran Rey Cero and took the direct hit. The cero couldn't go through his hierro so it split around him and once it dispersed Ichigo turned around to look at Harribel and said "you okay?"

She looked at Ichigo with wide eyes 'he just took a Grab Rey Cero a full force and all it did was burn his clothes!' Harribel nodded and Ichigo turned around.

As soon as Nnoitora saw Ichigo and that his cero did nothing he was thinking of running away until Ichigo turned to face him. Nnoitora felt a sense of dread wash over him and he suddenly felt cold as well. This wasn't from a reiatsu, no this feeling was just from the glare Ichigo was giving him.

Ichigo shook his head and disappeared with sonido and reappeared behind Nnoitora, after about 5 seconds Nnoitora yelled out in pain and all 4 of his arms fell to the ground.

Ichigo only gave him a sideways glance and said "no I suggest you leave and regenerate those arms of yours or else it will be your head in a few seconds.

Nnoitora only nodded weakly an quickly left the room. Ichigo looked around at the damage to Harribel's palace and saw it was basically completely destroyed.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said "sorry about not getting here sooner, I had to wait for someone to bring me a new jacket."

Harribel only nodded her head and said "it's fine, are you okay?" She started to walk over to him and examine him for injuries but found none.

Ichigo sighed and said "nope but now I need to go get another damn jacket because of that bastard..."

Harribel only chuckled and looked around what was left of her palace. She looked to the ground and kicked a rock across the room. In a saddened state due to the fact that her home just got destroyed by some sexist pig.

Ichigo saw her mood as quickly got an idea. He scratched the back of his head and said "I'm since you guys don't really have a palace anymore you can stay at mine if you want, I have more than enough space."

Harribel looked up at Ichigo and smiled under her collar while nodded her head. "Very well, thank you." She told him.

Harribel's fraccion used shunpo and appeared next to them and Harribel quickly told them that the would've staying in Ichigo's palace due to theirs being destroyed.

They left soon after that and arrived at Ichigo's palace rather quickly. It was already late out so Ichigo showed the fraccion to the rooms they could occupy.

They quickly turned to Harribel and scratched the back of his neck and said "there's still more rooms if you want to stay in one of those... But you could always stay in... My room... If you'd like you don't have to."

Harribel giggled at how nervous Ichigo was and said to him "I'll stay in your quarters if it is all right with you." Harribel was trying and failing to hide her blush and Ichigo nodded and led them to his room.

They both disrobed and quickly went to Ichigo's bed. Once they were underneath the blanket Harribel was on her side facing Ichigo and he was facing her. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and she looked up to him and they gave each other a kiss and both started to drift asleep


End file.
